


Kitten Love

by Bolontiku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: What happens when your one night stand become a little more?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Kitten Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



Bucky laid in the covers, staring up at his ceiling. This was a mistake. He rubbed a hand over his face. God. He had to fuck it up. 

Boots thudded against the flooring of his apartment and he jerked upright. 

"Alpine?" He hissed, just catching the end of a fluffy white tail as it disappeared out of his bedroom door. He hurried out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and hurrying after the cat, he knew he would have sex hair, but he needed to get that cat before- he stopped abruptly, eyes taking in the tall blond standing in his kitchen.

Steve Grant Rogers. The cop.

Jesus. He knew his middle name!

He stared as the man knelt and scritched behind white ears, "hey there buddy… you're such a good kitty."

Bucky felt warmth bloom in his chest as he watched him toy with the cat, he wanted Steve to talk like that to him. Nevermind he had just been fucked into his bed by the man all night long, now he wanted him to coo at him like that. God, he needed to stop thinking about the man. Tasha would be cackling if she knew about this.

"I can stop by tomorrow?"

Bucky blinked, dragging himself out of his thoughts. "Thought it was a night only?"

Steve scoffed, picking up the Chinese container he had swiped from the fridge and shoveled more rice into his mouth. Bucky thought about what that mouth had done to him and shivered, looking down at the floor.

"Sure. We can do that. Again."

Again. 

They'd been having one night stands for the past three months. Sometimes three times a week. 

Alpine now demanded attention from Steve when the door opened. Meowing loudly till the blond stopped kissing Bucky and lifted the white cat into his thick arms. 

Fingers caught his jaw and Bucky's breath caught as lips closed over his tongue sweeping in, he needed to pay more attention to the man, Steve pushed him into the doorframe of his room. Body easily crowding his, knee pressing in between Bucky's, "sure," he chuckled, nose bumping against Bucky's briefly as he kissed him again. "I just let myself in whenever right?"

Bucky gasped as Steve nipped along his jaw, "uhhhmm-" he sighed as Steve pressed against him, "St-" he was turned around, lips latched to his exposed shoulder and his boxers were pushed down as heard Steve's zipper before he was pressing back into him. "Steve!"

"One night only, hmm??" He asked, forehead falling to Bucky’s shoulder, "you like it when I come over for one night huh? God--" Steve knew he shouldn't, but today was his free day, he didn't need to rush back to his empty apartment. He liked it here, warm bed, the busy clutter of collected items and Bucky… his one night stand that just wouldn't quit making those sounds. Bucky who he thought of more and more. Bucky who whimpered his name when he pressed in just so. He shouldn't want to stay. 

Bucky moaned, gasping as Steve thrust in, fingers bruising his hips, "y-yeah, Steve mnn-" he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him.

Steve grinned as Bucky came, just before he did. "Alright. We can go back to that. I'll even forget where the spare key is." 

Bucky pressed his head to the doorframe as Steve pressed a quick kiss to the side of his neck, he needed to catch his breath, needed to-

"You're low on milk, hey there buddy!" Steve cooed, fixing himself before giving his attention back to Alpine. 

Bucky shot the cat a glare, _traitor_ , he mouthed. Yet, the snow white cat did not give one care as it stretched and purred under Steve's large hands. Could Bucky blame him? He was definitely in love with the guy too and- his mind froze. No. He hadn’t thought that.

"Buck? Bucky? Did you want me to pick up some milk? I could make pancakes if ya wanna shower?"

Bucky nodded dumbly, quickly tugging his boxers back into place and hurrying back to his room, headed for the bathroom. 

No. 

Mistake. He shouldn't think that. 

Fuck.

"Hey buddy, I'll be right back. Kay?" Steve chuckled and Bucky listened till the door clicked shut. 


End file.
